prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Will Ferrara
| birth_place = Queens, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Johnny Rodz Tazz ROH Wrestling School | debut = 2007 | retired = }} Will Ferrara (June 30, 1991) is an American professional wrestler currently working in Ring of Honor. Early life Ferrara grew up in New York. His parents established a simple agreement with their only child which was to maintain good grades and be a good person. In return, Ferrara was given comic books and video games, a pair of hobbies Ferrara was heavily interested in. His interest and following of professional wrestling did not fully develop until he was allowed to watch it on television during his fourth grade year during April 2000. His interest in becoming a wrestler remained only a dream until he read a WWE RAW magazine featuring an interview with Matt Striker. Striker mentioned that he trained in Brooklyn, New York at Gleason's Gym. After finding the address, Ferrara had his parents drive him to the gym to speak with Johnny Rodz. After a lengthy interview it was agreed that if Ferrara's parents signed their consent, Ferrara would be allowed to begin training. Two days later, Ferrara began training at only 14 years of age during 2005. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2007-2017) Ferrara's earliest recorded match was on February 24, 2007. He appeared in World Of Unpredictable Wrestling under the ring name Spartan, as one-third of the team called Team TNT (Jimmy Cruise & Lil Mikey). Together, these three won a six-man tag team match against Club 37 Rip Squad (Juan Jeremi, Mack Daddy Flexxx & The Dreamcaster). On March 24, 2007, Spartan and Team TNT repeated their winning streak against the same opponents in another six-man tag team match. On December 1, 2007 Spartan debuted for Warriors Of Wrestling at WOW Unleashed, where he teamed with All-Star Lou in a winning tag team match against American Nightmare (Logan Black & Matt Kaplan). Spartan went on to wrestle in WOW for six years, winning his first championship in 2010 in the form of the WOW Tag Team Championship, as one-half of the team Dynamic Express with All-Star Lou. In 2011, Spartan won the tag team titles for a second time, with Nero at his side. From 2011 onward, Ferrara wrestled for promotions including the National Wrestling Alliance and several NWA-affiliates including Fusion Wrestling, the United Wrestling Coalition, Coastal Pro Wrestling, NWA New Jersey/New York, Eastern Pennsylvania Wrestling Entertainment Underground, Showcase Championship Wrestling, Fighting Spirit Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Now and Superkick'D among others. On May 3, 2014 Ferrara made his Wrestling Is Fun! debut during Night 2 of the 2014 WIF! Tag World Grand Prix Tour. Both he and his tag partner Bill Daly joined the tournament, winning their first round match against El Hijo del Ice Cream & Ice Cream Jr.. They advanced to the quarter finals during which Team Benchmark (Ferrara & Daly) lost to Dasher Hatfield & Mark Angelosetti. Ferrara made his Monster Factory Pro Wrestling debut on the May 31, 2014 edition of MFPW wrestling alongside Bill Daly as Team Benchmark in a MFPW Tag Team Title match won by defending champions AC Roc (Marc Cruz & Shaheem Ali). He lost a singles match against Leon St. Giovanni on August 16 and another singles match on September 20 against fellow ROH wrestler Cheeseburger. Ferrara returned on the April 11, 2015 edition of MFPW in an unsuccessful title match challenge for the MFPW SuperSonic Championship held by Bandido Jr. On January 17, 2015, Ferrara made his Pro Wrestling Now debut at PWN New Year's Evolution in a match won by Aaron Epic. On August 28, Ferrara debuted in Premier Wrestling Federation, wrestling at PWF Honor Comes To Hubert in a three-way match for the PWF Shinjiro Otani Open Weight Championship won by Joe Black against Ferrara and the champion Jakob Hammermeier. He returned to PWF on June 16, 2016 at PWF Kings Road where he was defeated by Colby Corino. He made a double-promotion debut for Marvelous Puroresu USA and New York Wrestling Connection at MPUSA-NYWC Furinkazan III, on February 13, scoring a rare, change-of-pace victory against Lio Rush. Between 2016 and 2017 while in ROH, Ferrara branched out and appeared in bookings for promotions including Aspire Pro Wrestling, New York Wrestling Connection, Premiere Wrestling Xperience, Pro Wrestling Explosion and BriiCombination Wrestling. Ring of Honor (2012-present) Ferrara joined the Ring of Honor training school in August 2012, after establishing a connection through their Facebook page. He describes his experience in the training seminars as having completely changed his outlook on wrestling. From that point on, he knew he found the best training outlet for his developing career. During the following year, he made his ROH debut on September 6, 2013, during Night 1 of ROH Road To Greatness. His debut match was a dark match in which he teamed with Cheeseburger & Nick Merriman to defeat the team of Aaron Solo, Darren Dean & Travis Banks. On December 14, 2013 at ROH Final Battle, Ferrara teamed with Bill Daly in a tag match won by Cheeseburger & Bob Evans. In the following year, during the February 22 Taping of ROH, Will Ferrara and Bill Daly, competing as Team Benchmark, wrestled in a tag team match won by Hanson & Ray Rowe. On March 8 at ROH Raising The Bar - Day 2, Ferrar wrestled in a singles match won by Jake Dirden. On March 22 at ROH Flyin' High, Ferrara teamed with Davey Vega in a tag team match won by Moose & Cheeseburger. On April 5, Ferrara teamed with Aaron Solow & Bu Ku Dao in a six-man tag team match won by Cheeseburger, Moose and The Dark Mon. At ROH Future of Honor 1, Ferrara and Bill Daly (as Team Benchmark) wrestled a losing tag team match against the The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe). On April 19 at ROH Second to None Ferrara and Bill Daly teamed with Zizou Middoux in a losing six-man tag team match against Vinny Marseglia, Joey Daddiego & Moose. After three-month departure from the ROH ring, Ferrara returned on July 19, during the ROH Taping. During the taping, Ferrara wrestled a dark match defeating Jonathan Gresham July 27 at ROH Future of Honor 2 where he and Bill Daly teamed with Matt Sells defeated Jeff Halloway, Donnie Hallows & Johnny Knockout. On August 15 at ROH Field of Honor, Ferrara teamed with with Ken Phoenix & Johnny Knockout in a six-man tag team match won by BJ Whitmer, Roderick Strong & Jimmy Jacobs. On August 23 at ROH Death Before Dishonor XII, Ferrara joined an unlikely tag team with Cheeseburger & Louis Lyndon in a winning tag match against Psycho Mike, Matt Sells & Stokely Hathaway. During the September 27 taping of ROH in Wheeling, West Virginia, Ferrara wrestled in a special Honor Rumble Match won by Mike Bennett. His second match on this date included his first-ever title match against the champion Jay Lethal for the ROH World Television Championship. He was unsuccessful in capturing the title in this match. On October 11 at ROH Champions vs. All Stars, Ferrara wrestled a losing singles match against BJ Whitmer. During the October 25th ROH Taping, Ferrara teamed with Caprice Coleman & TaDarius Thomas in a winning tag team match against Adam Page, Roderick Strong and BJ Whitmer. During the first night of the 2014 ROH Survival Of The Fittest, Ferrara was defeated by Tommaso Ciampa in a Qualifying Match. On Night 2 of the event, Ferrara sustained another defeat in a match won by Mike Bennett. On November 15 at ROH Glory By Honor XIII, Ferrara defeated Adam Page. Throughout the calendar year of 2015, Ferrara went on to wrestle primarily in either tag team matches, tournaments, four-ways or survival matches. His singles matches were few and often resulted in multiple losses. Ferrara began 2016 on a losing note until on March 12 during the ROH Conquest Tour, Ferrara defeated Joey Daddiego. On April 2 at ROH Supercard Of Honor X, Ferrara sustained a loss to the towering Donovan Dijak. On April 23 at the ROH Conquest Tour, Ferrara lost to Rhett Titus. On August 27, 2016, Ferrara joined a gauntlet match teaming with Cheeseburger to challenge for the ROH World Tag Team Championship, successfully retained by defending champions The Addiction (Christopher Daniels & Frankie Kazarian). Ferrara finished out 2016 on December 4, teaming with Cheeseburger and Joey Daddiego in a six-man tag team match won by Matt Taven, TK O'Ryan & Vinny Marseglia, representing the heel stable The Kingdom. Ferrara returned during the January 14, 2017 ROH TV-Tapings in a three-way tag match for Number One contendership to the ROH World Tag Team titles. The match was won by The Tempura Boyz (Sho & Yohei) against Ferrara & Cheeseburger and Leon St. Giovanni & Shaheem Ali. Throughout the course of early 2017, Ferrara wrestled in matches involving tag teams or battle royals. He would wrestle in singles matches once or twice. Ferrara worked for ROH from January 2017 until June 24 before being released from contract. Ferrera returned on the July 29th edition of ROH, where he defeated Howie Timberche. On August 26 at ROH, Ferrara wrestled in a Honor Rumble 2017, where he was eliminated fifth by Silas Young. The Honor Rumble was eventually won by Frankie Kazarian. He continued to wrestle in ROH throughout the months, and received a title opportunity on October 28 at Soaring Eagle Cup in a tag team three-way match for the World Tag Team Championship teaming with Rhett Titus against BULLET CLUB (Hangman Page & Nick Jackson) and the defending World Tag Team Champions The Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin). Ferrara and Rhett Titus had their title rematch on November 18 during Night #2 of Survival Of The Fittest where they wrestled in a Four Corner Survival match against the defending Tag Team Champions The Motor City Machine Guns and challengers Esfinge & Rey Cometa and Silas Young & The Beer City Bruiser. Once more, The Motor City Machine Guns retained the tag titles. Ferrara and Titus' final opportunity was on December 16 in a traditional tag match where they were again defeated by the Machine Guns. Ferra and Titus returned during the February 10, 2018 ROH TV-Tapings, in a tag match won by Coast 2 Coast (Leon St. Giovanni & Shaheem Ali). In wrestling *'Finishers & signature moves' :*Dropkick :*Frankensteiner :*Shiranui :*Suicide Dive :*Sunset Flip Powerbomb *'Nicknames' :*''"The Hype"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' :*Dawgs - with Rhett Titus :*Dynamic Express - with All-Star Lou :*Dynasty - with Nero :*Team Benchmark - with Bill Daly Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Ranked #220 in PWI 500 Singles Wrestlers in 2015 :*Ranked #286 in PWI 500 Singles Wrestlers in 2016 *'Warriors of Wrestling' :*WOW Tag Team Championship (2 times) :**1-time with Nero as Spartan :**1-time with All-Star Lou (as team Dynamic Express) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:1991 births Category:2007 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:Wrestling Is Fun! alumni Category:Living people Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:Showcase Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Eastern Pennsylvania Entertainment Underground alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:FIGHT! Brand alumni Category:Coastal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Now alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Marvelous Puroresu USA alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Aspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Real Warrior Entertainment alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Explosion alumni Category:BriiCombination Wrestling alumni